Welcome to the Turks
by sylverskyz
Summary: [OneShot] The first mission is always the hardest, as Elena soon finds out. Why did Tseng stick her with Reno, of all people? [R&R Please!]


Yes, another oneshot! I'm sorry, you guys must be getting sick of these. Well, this idea came to me when I was in class today (Oh joy, school has started.) and kind of jotted bits of it down. When I got home I typed it up before I lost all of my ideas. So if it seems a bit off, or whatever, blame my rushing, and my proofreader, who decided she didn't want to come online -glares-

And I know it says Drama/Humor, but it's not that funny. The bickering between the two Turks is supposed to give a bit of light humur to the story. Don't expect anything like my real humur fic, Rainy Day, because that's where all my good jokes go!

Oh well, Enjoy!

Disclaimer: All characters are belong to Square

* * *

The sharp click of the lighter broke the silence that had lay otherwise undisturbed for about half an hour. The tiny flame lit up the dark car, casting long shadows at the same time. As the cigarette was lit, the metal lid clinked shut, causing more sound and the light to disappear. A long drag was taken from the cigarette, causing the burning end to turn bright red. Smoke soon filled the car, much to Elena's annoyance.

"Must you? Here?" She sighed, waving smoke away from her face. The person in the seat beside her emitted a light chuckle.

"Don't you smoke?" the light hearted voice asked her.

"I do, but I'll be damned if I die of lung cancer thanks to _you_ of all people." Elena growled, resting her arms on the steering wheel of the stationary car. She leaned forward and placed her chin on her folded arms.

"What's up with you? Time of the month?"

"Stuff it, Reno. I'd be surprised if you even knew what that meant."

The man beside her laughed lightly before taking another drag of his smoke. He exhaled slowly, letting the smoke dance from his lips and float up into the air. "Hey, I paid attention in sex ed."

"How is that supposed to shock me?" Elena mused, staring out the windshield in a bored manner. The two were told to wait for a man to come out of the building across the street from them, and take him out once they spotted him. They had sat in Elena's car for the better part of two hours. Reno's attitude was starting to get on the new Turk's nerves. She stared at the annoyingly bright flashing lights of the Honey Bee Inn, heaving a sigh. "How long can a guy stay in there? What a pig!"

"My personal record is four hours or so." Reno stated before taking in another breath through his cig. "Too bad I passed out." He mused, watching the door ahead with mako stained eyes that seemed to glow a tiny bit in the darkness. Elena looked over at him, eyebrows furrowed and nose wrinkled.

"You're disgusting!"

"You know you want me." Reno countered immediately, with a smirk wiping across his face that accented the smugness in his voice. Elena snorted.

"In your wet dreams." she snapped before turning back to the front of the building. Reno kept his smirk, the cancer stick dangling loosely between his lips. He glanced over at the newbie Turk.

"Oh, I forgot, your fucking around with Tseng, aren't you?" As he was rewarded with Elena's look of shock and maybe a tint of disgust, he laughed.

"How dare you!" Elena fumed, straightening up and letting her hands pull into fists. Reno only laughed again. She wanted to sock him across the face, wipe that smug smirk off his face. "You…"

"Oh please, I've heard it all." Reno cut her off, waving a hand dismissively at her words. He took another drag and flicked the loose ashes into the built-in ash tray beside him. "I'm sorry, was it Rude? I can't keep track of these things anymore."

"God, I wish I could shoot you!" Elena snarled at him, face tainted red with fury. Reno turned his head towards her, holding his smoke between two fingers.

"Relax, newbie." he breathed, letting the white smoke rise from his lips slowly again. "Even if you were to try, you'd never be seen as a slut in this company." he smiled again.

"Oh?" the woman raised an eyebrow at him. "What are you implying?" She asked as Reno sat back against the seat.

"Don't consider it an insult, you're hot." When he felt Elena's death-glare he chuckled again. "I'm just saying you'll never top Scarlett." He flicked more ashes off the end of his cig. "Company bicycle."

"Excuse me?" Elena paused, not catching what his phrase implied. She picked up the pack of cigarettes Reno had thrown onto the dashboard and pulled one out for herself. Reno pulled his lighter out and lit it for her.

"Everybody's had a ride." he said bluntly while watching the doors again. Elena almost swallowed her cigarette when she heard that. She choked a little and caught the cig that fell, luckily by the unlit end. Reno laughed, glancing at Elena for a second before returning his gaze to the doors. "Why do you think she's an executive? Hard work and years of service?" he snorted.

"Reno, that's horrible!" Elena exclaimed as she straightened up and pulled hair from her face. "You're so sexist!" Reno merely shrugged, eyes still locked on the entrance to the building.

"It's not being sexist if it's true." he told her, replacing the cigarette in his mouth and inhaling through it. He flicked the lighter in his hand open and closed several times. He smirked again. "Hey, you could be an executive too if you put your ass into it. You've got the body to pull it off." Now he was just saying things to piss her off. Needless to say, it worked.

"Reno!"

"Oh, chill, I kid." he chuckled again. "C'mon, I respect you more than that. Wasn't kidding about the body, though."

"Must you say that?" Elena sighed, crossing her arms and turning her attention to the Honey Bee Inn entrance again. It was flattering, but embarrassing.

"Not my fault you have breasts."

"Not my fault you'll never get laid." the woman huffed, causing the redhead beside her to glance over.

"Ouch." He put a hand to his chest in overly dramatic mock heartbreak. "That cut me deep, Elena. I'm hurt." he mused before smirking and giving her a pat on the shoulder. "Now I think you just might last in the Turks."

Elena flicked ash off her cig, over onto Reno's dark blazer, smiling a little. "You make it interesting, I must admit." She watched the man growl and wipe the white flakes off his expensive blazer.

"You're pretty confident for a newbie." Reno said as he took another drag, watching the door . "You'd better watch yourself." he warned.

"Oh save your breath Reno." she huffed, smile still playing on her lips. "You'll need it to inflate your date." Reno froze for a moment.

"Snap. I'm getting you back for that one." he shifted his eyes to meet hers. Both Turks showed confidence and no sign of surrender as they exchanged smirks. Reno looked back to the door an immediately sat up. Elena followed his gaze to see the man walking out of the exclusive club, clad in a leather jacket. She too straightened up, and pulled out her gun. Reno picked up the radio that lay beside him.

"Target spotted, we're going in." he stated into the radio, a sudden professionalism seeming to come over him, like he suddenly started to act his age.

"Copy that. Rude is standing by for backup." Tseng's crisp, equally serious voice replied through the speaker, a little crackled by static.

"Roger. Reno out." the redhead responded before clipping the radio to his belt. He looked to Elena, pulling his Electro-Mag Rod out from under his blazer. "Ready, newbie?" Elena gave a nod, and they both got out of the car.

Of coarse he ran. At the first sight of the blue suits, they always run. It was also just their luck that he had to be fast, too. As the two Turks pursued their assigned prey, Elena wondered how long this would keep up. They had ran into the next sector, winding through the narrow, dirty streets, pushing past the crowds of people. The man turned and sped into an alleyway, and Reno slowed down, grabbing Elena's shoulder so she would as well.

"Reno?" Elena pulled her shoulder from his guiding grasp. The redhead shook his head.

"Don't run blindly into an alley. That's how they get you." he warned before stalking into the darkened alleyway. Elena followed after a moment. She was surprised at how careful and silent Reno was on his feet, since he always seemed so loud and clunky around the office. Now, seeing his mako eyes glow faintly in the dark, she saw a serious, determined look in them. He didn't look like Reno, he looked like nothing less of a predator. She walked beside him slowly, gun ready.

"I'll go further down, try to see if I can get him to run out. Wait here and get him as he passes." Reno ordered in a low, barely audible voice. Elena just nodded and watched the figure of her fellow Turk disappear among the darker shadows. She waited for what seemed like forever, her nerves making her jump at everything. A passing car made her glance back for a moment, then she just mentally kicked herself.

You can do this. Nothing bad is going to happen. Just kill the guy and you're done.

She repeated this over and over in her mind, trying to settle down the shaking in her hands. She suddenly felt cold steel against her temple and froze. A strong arm wrapped over her chest, pinning her arms to her sides. When she struggled, the steel pressed harder against her head. Her own gun dropped to the ground.

"Elena!" Reno yelled as he looked back to see the woman in trouble. As he dashed over, Elena's holder waved the gun at him.

"Not one more step." A low, rough sounding voice told him before replacing the end of the gun to Elena's head. The woman was completely still, eyes tightly shut. Inside she was panicking, but she kept a calm exterior.

"You son of a-" Reno was cut off by the sound of the man's gun clicking. Elena made a small, frightened sound. He glared dangerously. A Turk is trained to never negotiate hostage situations, and to risk the casualty. As that crossed his mind, he simply refused. He made a reach for his radio.

"Don't move, Turk!" the man hissed. Elena struggled to breath, her nerves getting the best of her. She tried to calm herself, but was on the verge of hyperventilating. She looked at Reno to barely see his face in the faint light. He was staring at the man, his EMR ready for attack, but hesitant to even blink. Elena decided that if they were going to get out of this alive, she couldn't play the damsel in distress. She slowed her breathing and let her training take over. She lifted her leg and slammed all of her weight and force on his left foot. She depended on the one-track minds she had been told men had. If he focused on his foot, there was a window for freedom. Her efforts were rewarded with him loosening his grip from over her chest. She ducked down a little and elbowed him in the place you shouldn't hit a man. The man let out a yell of pain, but still was too quick. He grabbed Elena's arm as she tried to get away and gave her a hard hit on the back of the head with the handgun. Elena let out a squeak of pain.

"Oh no you didn't!" Reno yelled as he lunged at the man, landing a hard punch across his face. Elena stumbled away without further injury, as Reno continued his assault. The man hit the ground after fifty thousand volts of electricity shot through him.

Elena leaned against the wall and slumped to the ground, holding the back of her head and wincing. She forced herself to look up at Reno, who had his back to her as he looked down at the man. The fallen man as still alive, and struggling to get himself to sit up. A harsh kick from the Turk sent the man back down.

"Reno?" Elena called to the redhead, who turned his head to look at her. She saw the anger and intensity in his eyes, and she made herself smaller against the wall. "I-I'm sorry…" She trailed off as Reno walked towards her. She looked up at him, her eyes showing a million apologies. He offered his hand, but she braced herself for some other assault.

"C'mon, newbie. You did fine." The anger and dangerous tone in his voice had faded, and his usual voice was back. Elena looked at his hand before taking it. He hauled her up to her feet and handed her the gun she dropped. She heard the helpless blubbering from the man at their feet, and looked down.

"Reno, you didn't kill him." she said softly, one hand still on the back of her head, which was throbbing painfully. She felt the sticky blood in her hair and on her hand. She glanced at Reno, who stepped back.

"Shoot 'em" he said simply, resting his EMR on his shoulder. Elena froze, almost dropping her gun. Reno just smiled a little. "Tseng said you hadn't killed anyone in your previous job. He wants you to get used to it sooner than later. Shoot."

"Reno, I can't…"

"Elena," Reno's voice suddenly got an authoritative tone to it. "Shoot." Elena looked from Reno, to the man, who was pitifully begging for his life. She sighed and aimed her gun, holding it in both hands, which were shaking.

A loud bang ran through the alley, and the small voice stopped begging. Elena forced her eyes open to see the lifeless figure on the ground, and Reno looking down at him. The male Turk gave a low whistle.

"Right between the eyes. Nice shot." He raised an eyebrow when Elena slowly stepped back and leaned against the wall. "You alright, newbie?"

"I killed him." she said quietly, wide eyes locked on the body before them. She didn't notice when Reno walked closer to her. He waved a hand in front of her face, snapping her out of her little trance. She looked at him, and he gave a smirk.

"Welcome to the Turks."

* * *

There you have it. I apologise for any OOCness. I pictured Reno (seriously, not like how I characterize him in Rainy Day) to be a total smartass, but he becomes serious when it comes to his job. I based that off what I saw in the game itself. And I know, Elena came into the Turks when Reno got hurt, but I pictured her first mission to be something like this if it were to be with the cocky redhead we all lurve so much. I didn't mean to make her seem helpless, but she IS the newbie, after all XD

Please review! I'll luff you forever!


End file.
